


This is Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Iron Bull is secretly a big softie and the Inquisitor is a lush</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Does she Always Smile When she Sleeps?

Iron Bull paced the small width of his room at the tavern. His indecision was eating away at him, and step by step he tried to banish his anxieties with movement, to little effect in the end. 

Through all his Ben Hassrath training, he was taught to read people. He was usually VERY good at it. But the Inquisitor...something about her made him nervous...and just a little mystified.

It was like that from the first time they had met. He was leading his Chargers into Battle when suddenly four new people were jumping in the fray with them. He didn't even remember who else had been there with her, but he certainly remembered seeing her. Suddenly a petite red head was screaming next to him and slashing out with dual blades mercilessly at their apparently common foe. He was startled by her...something that had never actually happened to him before. She was so graceful in her fighting, lethal as well. Her concentration shone on her face and a sheen of sweat formed on her forehead and across her skin creating a glistening aura. Her eyes, bright green and focused on their foe, didn't notice his scrutiny. A scrutiny that almost cost him, in his moment of surprise, as an enemy nearly broke through his guard.

Learning she was the envoy for the Inquisition after the fight was startling. She was, in fact, the legendary “Herald of Andraste” everyone was talking about, otherwise known as Nova Trevelyan. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't her. She was...charming. She made him laugh, welcomed him into the folds of the Inquisition without much convincing. He watched her walk off to their camp more than a little enthralled by her.

Later, he watched how she worked. Fighting with her was a joy he very rarely experienced in battle. They were in sync, taking down foes with a smooth accuracy that was almost like performing music together. He kept the beats as she played complicated swells with energy and emotion. After every fight she always checked on everyone else first before attending to her own wounds. She was like that, always concerned about everyone else very deeply, and with a sincerity that was so honest it was almost tragic. She held nothing back from other people, and gave everything she could afford to give. She didn't appear to have much regard for her own needs, at least not until after everyone else's had been met. There was once after battle she actually tended to his wounds, gently helping him bandage a hard to reach area, her warm hands like silk across his rough back. It wasn't until after she was finished that she fell into him and he saw the flush on her face and unhealthy glaze in her eyes. She had been hiding a nasty cut across her stomach, tending to his more superficial wound first. Watching her eyes flutter as she limply rested against his chest brought a deep sense of panic into the pit of his stomach. He called for Dorian, their mage, with a barely concealed anxiety in his voice. Dorian, as fond of the tiny woman as the rest of them, raced over and was able to administer healing magic to keep infection and bleeding at bay while they tended to the wound itself. Dorian had taking over dressing the wound and Bull had let him, because the sight of her bared, delicate, pale stomach marred by the gash that cut straight across it made his heart drop into his feet.

  
That fight had left him confused about his own feelings. Rarely did he develop desires for other people in this way. Usually, women and men came to him, and he acquiesced his affections to them, satisfying himself in the process. Desire wasn't something he really experienced. His needs were always met somehow, so why bother perusing something? Rarely did he become terrified for another's life in this way either. Certainly he cared for his chargers, but death was a fact of life. It happened. He mourned for losses, in his own way, but never felt that gripping fear before the loss had occurred, until he saw her breath slow and her eyes flutter.

  
He had watched her carefully at the camp as well, and then still after they had moved to Skyhold. She took care of the people looking up to her. He wasn't sure she really believed in the religious calling to her role, but she took seriously the responsibilities of it. She asked about people and their lives, and wanted to be friends with everyone. She would stop what she was doing to have conversations with the stable boy if he wanted, and made sure her people were happy, weren't hurting in any way, and eased stress from those who had it. She was gentle and caring, fiercely protective of those in the Inquisition, those she obviously considered her own.

  
She was the same with him. She asked after him, even seemed to flirt with him. His training told him that she was interested in him....but his mind still had doubts, because for the first time he actually felt unworthy of someone else.  
His mind drifted again to a more recent memory he had of her, the one that had been driving him the most insane. She had come to see him as he had been drinking to celebrate the defeat of a dragon. Never in his life had he thought he would have the chance to take down a high dragon, and it had been almost a religious experience for him. He was drinking and reflecting on it when she had sat down beside him. He had offered her a drink, and she had matched him drink for drink as they talked. The liquor in him, he had even explained the phrase about pleasuring himself later thinking of the dragon. He hadn't meant to say it and had been taken off guard when she asked what the phrase meant. When he had explained, something in her eyes flashed intensely at him. Normally he would be convinced it was desire...but this was the Inquisitor, tiny compassionate, Nova, he MUST be mistaken.

  
Later in the evening, she toasted to him, and fell against his shoulder, clearly drunk. He toasted back to her, accidentally calling her “his” Inquisitor. He caught her smile, but wasn't sure if she had caught the slip. He was a spy, he really shouldn't be having so many slips. She just seemed to bring things out of people in that way. Or at least out of him. He knocked back the rest of his drink, thinking of how he was positive he was not the only one with eyes for Nova, and that she did spend so much more of her time with Cullen and Josephine at the war table, and that Cullen seemed like he had more affection to give than Bull knew how to.

  
He noticed then she had not moved from leaning against him. He glanced down and she was quietly sleeping against his shoulder, her lips, upturned in a smirk, parting slightly as she breathed serenely. His heart had melted and sunk low into his stomach. He glanced around nervously, hoping no one saw the loving look that he was sure had come over his face. The tavern was empty, even the barkeep gone to bed for the night (Bull often got the run of the place, since his quarters were located in the tavern itself). It was just the two of them.

  
He reached over with his other hand and swept her hair out of her face gently.  “Boss, wake up.” he said, low and quiet. She stirred, smiled, and let out a small, contented sigh, but did not wake. He tried repeating it and shaking her gently. She only snuggled herself closer, actually moving his arm to the side to place herself against his chest. She was small and warm against him, her hair and skin soft as a kitten. For the first time ever he got the scent of her, leather and sweet smelling sweat, and underneath a hint of something spicy....cinnamon maybe? She breathed gently against his chest, her breath sending tingly chills up and down his body, and the feel of her there creating desire welling up from deep in his groin. He wanted her desperately, he realized then. This tiny woman, who was strong in battle and in attitude everyday but whom he might destroy in the bedroom...he wanted her.

  
She was obviously not going to wake up. As gently as he could, he picked her up, one arm cradling around her shoulder, the other slipping underneath her knees. She was lighter than he expected, her muscles relaxed completely. She was still smiling as he lifted her into the air. Did she usually smile while she slept? So serene and content. Maybe all her worries left her while she slept, and she could have time to just be herself, not responsible for the rest of the world.  
He carried her across the fort and to her own quarters. No one was around except the guards at the gates and on the battlements. Hopefully they weren't paying much attention to the fact Iron Bull was carrying the Inquisitor. None of them made any move to say anything, at least.

  
He carried her into her room and placed her into her own bed. He removed her shoes and tucked her in. She sighed again, but her smile had finally faded. She looked almost concerned as she slept, like she might be having a nightmare. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and cupped her face in his hand, brushing her hair gently aside and stroking his thumb gently across her cheek. She sighed again and her smile returned. He could have sworn his heart actually stopped for a minute as he watched her breath in and out for a few moments. Begrudgingly, he let her go and walked back to the tavern alone. One of the serving girls tried to stop him and seduce him as she headed to her own room, but for the first time in his life, he declined, and went to bed alone. Before, he would have bedded the girl and though of Nova, as he had been wont to do lately. But something about that felt wrong tonight...and so he went and lay awake the entire night, fretting about whether his Ben Hassrath readings were right, and he should approach her, or if it was just wishful thinking on his part.


	2. You Want to Ride the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the wall and the bed get new uses.

Several weeks later, he hadn't been able to make a decision. She had been stopping by almost everyday, to check on him, make sure his spirits were high after being made a Tal-Vashoth. It had been a terrible decision for him to make, and he had gone to a dark place after that, concerned he would turn into something he despised. She had insisted he was a good man, and that he could never be what he feared. He had believed her. If she saw good in him, it must be there. He was certain after that that she wanted him, but was terrified to approach her still. When she was around him, he had been bold and even crass, flirting with her, testing his theories in subtle ways, and though she held her own and flirted back, laughing at his dirty jokes and insinuations, he was still worried it was just her trying not to be rude. He wasn't sure what scared him so much, what made him so nervous he felt clumsy....rejection, her intentions? None of it made any sense to him. He had never dealt with any of these feelings before now.

  
He stopped pacing and finally gathered his clothes, resolving to head to her room and find out once and for all. “Maker damned red heads”, he muttered as he left the room, cursing his soft spot for them.  
He reached her quarters when she wasn't there, and let himself in. He sat on her bed to wait, staring at it, his mind filling with memories of her sleeping, her scent, the way she smiled....

  
When she came in she was carrying a stack of reports and did not at first notice him. She looked tense, stressed, worried over whatever information she was poring over. Finally she noticed his presence, surprise showing on her face. She squealed, a small noise, and dropped all her papers.

  
“What-”

  
“Look, I'm not blind. I have picked up on the hints. You want to ride the bull.” What the hell did he just say? Maybe he should have planned this better...or at all. Ride the bull? Really? “The thing is, I don't think you know what you are asking.” that was more honest at least. He tried to calm his nerves, focus. Even if she rejected him, she was still his friend, this couldn't possibly be THAT painful.

  
The surprise still on her face mingled with amusement. He eyes smoldered and sparkled mischievously at him. “Then show me.” she said.

  
That was not what he had expected. Was she mocking him? Feeling fired up, he approached her. He grabbed her hands and pressed them over her head, pushing her into the wall. He was hard with desire and excitement at this point, and even though he was sure she was just fucking with him, at least he would show her what she was missing. Plus he couldn't help himself. A feral need was beginning to take over for him. He pressed himself into her hips, so she could feel the full size of him through their clothes. Her eyes widened and she gasped....was that a moan? His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. “Still want me to stay?” he growled into her ear.

  
Her eyes stared up at him, and the unmistakable light of desire filtered through her lashes at him. She pressed her hips into him, sending electricity pulsing through his entire body. “Please, please, stay with me.” She said.  
And then everything was electricity and desire. He placed his hand behind her back, lifting her up on the wall. He let go of her hands and brought his down onto the side of her face. Reaching it around the back of her neck, he brought her head up slightly as he bent down to kiss her. His lips met hers fiercely, searching as though he could drain her of her essence, as though he needed it to live. Hers met his with just as much ardor, as though she had held back this moment for far too long. She arched her back and leaned into the kiss, throwing her self and all her passion into the moment. His groin pulsed with her movements, seeking her out, begging for release. Her arms rapped around his neck, trailed down his checks, dug into his hips, as though she needed to touch all of him at once, were desperate to feel him. She brought them to the front of his pants, and pulled feebly at them, trying to undo his belt.

  
He dropped her to the floor quickly and unbuckled his pants. They fell to the floor, and for a millisecond he felt naked and exposed as she took in all of him. Her eyes grew wide and before he had time to react she was pressing herself into him again, her hands lightly trailing his length, teasing the tip. She looked up at him, her eyes on fire, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted as she breathed deeply. He had her clothes off faster than he would of thought possible, and then she was naked, her pale silken body pressed against him needfully. He lifted her into him, kissing her fiercely again, and she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her. Her entire body was responding to him, her back arching, her hips pressing, her arms pulling and seeking. He couldn't even describe how perfect it felt to have her skin pressed unencumbered against him. She grabbed his cheeks and yanked his head down into her neck and pressed her lips to his ear.

  
“Take me, please.” the moaned, and his body responded wholeheartedly. He moaned into her neck, biting the soft skin there gently. He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up against the wall, as if there were no time to make it to the bed, no time even to get to the floor or a desk. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips. He could feel the warmth of her as she pressed against him, feel the wet fluids of desire meeting his skin. He pressed himself into her, slowly, agonizing to ensure he didn't hurt her. The slow entrance was poetic torture for them both. She tossed her head back and moaned, pleasure escaping from her every pore. “Yes...” she panted. He moaned himself as he slid himself fully in, her body wrapped around his entire length, her muscles gripping him, pulling him into her. It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced....and her responses drove him insane, creating an animal passion he could not control.

  
He pulled out slowly, and then thrust into her again faster. Her hips met his pace, thrusting into him as well. They moaned together this time. He picked up speed, in and out, and she matched his pace, digging her hands into his back, kissing his neck and face and chest. Her moans grew fevered and louder, his low and guttural. He kissed her back, her neck, cheeks, lips, nibbling as he went, full out biting sometimes. In and out of her, hands grasping her, climax building within both of them. She was crying out now, unabashedly yelling her pleasure that rang in his ears.

  
“Oh fuck...” he moaned, keeping pace, feeling himself taken over by the waves of passion.

  
“ Oh Bull...” she replied, and then his name was on her lips, calling it out over and over again into his ear. He felt her muscles tighten as she approached orgasm and he went faster, giving up any and all pretense of control, being taken over by the feral scent of her, the deep aching feel of her.

  
They came together, crying out, each other's names echoing across the room. They clung desperately to each other, sweat off each body mingling with the other, panting breaths passing over skin and lips.

  
She looked up at his face, their eyes meeting, and there was more there than just satisfaction, more than just gratitude. More than just overwhelming relief. He pulled out of her, and as he did, leaned down and kissed her, a more gentle kiss, that burned slowly and passionately. She matched it, burn for burn, meeting his slow longing. He carried her, still lip-locked, over to the bed, and laid her down, climbing on top of her.

  
And before either of them knew what was happening , he was in her again, slowly entering her, her hips angling to meet him. Her back arched again, a low moan escaping her throat. They went again, slowly this time, savoring every moment, every thrust, every muscle flex. Both of them moaning and groaning together, relishing the other as though nothing in the world mattered but them. She came three times this time before they came together for her fourth. He cries were more subdued this time, a low moan into his ear, his name whispered over and over. He moaned hers as well, and after collapsed next to her, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her. She reached her arms around him, pressing into him now as though she just needed to be as close as possible to him, a pressing not of desire but of need. He kissed the top of her head, and they lay there like that, breathing heavily and enveloping each other.

  
She slept then, that same content smile playing across her lips. It was tempting, so tempting to sleep with her, to stay in that warm, magic embrace. But he worried....worried to overstay his welcome, so he extricated himself, got dressed and left, warning Leliana away as he left, a smug smile spreading across his face of its own free will.


	3. Kadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she gives him his heart on a string

They met many times after that. Sneaking around Skyhold and camps across Thedas, meeting each other in the dead of night covered in battle and smelling of lust. Bull did his best to give her what she needed every time. He took control of the situations, took charge, and let her forget all her responsibilities, let them fall away with her clothes. Their sex was rough and carnal, and he had been afraid he would hurt her, so they had set up the safe word. She never used it though. She seemed to need everything he gave her and he was more than happy to oblige. He wasn't sure what it was they were doing together...if it was just sex, just her getting to release all of her tension, or if it was more for her...it was for him, but he held the admission at bay, kept it only at the edges of his mind. If she didn't want more, if this was only sex to her, he could keep that up, he could keep his feelings to himself. It's not like he was good at expressing those things anyways. Dirty jokes and lighthearted words were all he had. She accepted them, when he spoke them, talking of reading her right and of his own pleasure when they were together. But he never said anything that could be considered...too real.

  
He was wasting time in the tavern considering all this when she approached him. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and deciding they weren't sat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh, sliding it forward slowly toward his almost immediately erect form.

  
“Do you have some time, Bull? I have something I want to give you.” She arched her eyebrow suggestively.

  
“Ah, good.” He laughed, “I have something for you, as well. Come on, I'll go first.” He got up and left, quickly striding toward her quarters at the top of Skyhold. She sat for a moment, gazing after him. He couldn't read her expression very well, he was walking too fast, but she seemed almost...sad? Anxious? She hadn't seemed that way a moment ago. He shook off the thoughts as he settled down to wait for her arrival.

  
She walked in and before she could say anything he pounced on her, tearing her clothes off and kissing her hard. She wasn't even surprised and met him just as desperately, snapping his belt off and dropping his own pants to the floor. He grabbed her roughly, and still kissing her, trailing down her neck, he spun her around and pressed her over, bent against the bed. He let himself press against her in this position, hovering just outside the opening. She moaned deliciously.

  
“Oh, please....please Bull...” she cried as he pressed against her, holding off on going in.

  
“Ah not yet....I am enjoying this moment.” He breathed deeply, the air bringing in her scent, sweat and spice, and the deeper smell of her sex. He pressed harder, still not going in, and reached his hand down to stroke her clit. She cried out, bucking her hips, trying to pull him in, her muscles quivering with pleasure.

  
“Oh Bull....please, please, please I need you...” she begged breathlessly. He smiled wickedly.

  
He leaned forward slowly, inching into her, and as he did trailed his hands up her body until they rested on her breasts and he was deeply inside her. He pinched her nipples lightly and flexed his groin muscles as well.  
“This?” He growled. “Is this what you need?” she moaned and he grabbed the full of her breasts, squeezing roughly.

  
“Yes, Bull, yes I need you...” her voice betraying her desperate desire was the last straw, and he lost his ability to restrain himself and tease. He leaned back up and roughly grabbed her hips, and began thrusting in and out of her, gradually increasing his pace to a hectic, fevered speed. He could feel her body responding, feel her muscles contract outside and in. She cried out with ecstasy, her hands tearing at the sheets, balling into fists. She turned her head, and he saw the unfiltered joy on her face as she gasped in time with his rhythm.

  
Again she climaxed multiple times before they finished. She did that often, which pleased him immensely and was no small boost to his ego. His orgasm was monumental, rocking them both with the force. After they both tumbled into the bed, limbs entangled, breathing heavy.

  
She sighed happily, and looked into his eyes. “This...is...everything.” She panted. He smiled at her, and pulled her close into him. He said nothing, just hugged her close, hoping his body could respond in the way he could not with words. She snuggled in happily into his embrace, and for a time they remained that way, simply letting their bodies bask in the glow of their carnal delight.

  
Eventually, reluctantly, she got up and dressed. He remained on the bed, stretched out languorously, and watched her gather her clothes from where they had been thrown and put them back on. When she was re-robed she hopped back on the bed. A small knot of worry seemed to be forming on her forehead. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently, and she smiled again at him.

  
“This is it,” he said, “No wars, no worries, nothing beyond this room but you, and me.” She closed her eyes and smiled.

  
Without warning Cullen burst into the room trying to ask the Inquisitor something. He saw what was before him and began profusely apologizing. Suddenly the room was far too crowded for Bull's taste, as Josephine and Cassandra made the same mistake as Cullen. Cassandra insinuated that it was a fling, a one time occurrence. To his vast surprise, Nova got angry.

  
“This is not a fling, Bull and I have done this before and intend to do it again. Any problems?” She stared them all down, her eyes sharper than the edge of a blade. They all mumbled assents and left quickly, Josephine eyeing bull shamelessly on the way out. Once they were gone, she sighed heavily.

  
“You okay?” he asked, concerned that being outed might be the end of this...whatever it was, even though she said it wasn't a fling. She was the Inquisitor after all. Taking a Tal-Vashoth to bed could not be good for her reputation, or the Inquisition's.  
“Actually, yes.” She smiled at him. “Here, I have something for you.” she turned and pulled something out of her pocket, and handed it to him. “It's a dragons tooth split in half, so even when we are apart, we can be together.” her voice quavered, and he could tell she was trying to keep her expression blank.

  
It was like she had given him the world on a string. His face softened, he felt like he wanted to cry....almost. He didn't even think she remembered that bit about Qunari culture...and now she gives this to him, and answered all of his doubts about whether or not she was really in this, what it meant to her. She said it before...and he didn't hear it. “This is everything” she had said to him, on more than one occasion. She had been trying to tell him she cared.

  
“Kadan, it is not often that people can surprise me. Thank you.” He leaned over and pinned her half of the necklace on for her.

  
“Kadan?” she asked, smiling timidly at him.

  
“Kadan. My heart.” he embraced her and laid her back down with him, relief mingling with joy at calling her that, being fully honest with how he felt with her. She kissed him gently, and pulled herself into him, allowing him to wrap himself around her.

  
“You have given me something today I never thought was possible. Thank you.” he whispered. She smiled up at him, her eyes alight.

  
“You give me that every day.” she kissed his chest and snuggled against him again. They stayed like that for a long time, resting in each others arms, feeling each others warmth and hearts. Bull had a Kadan...and he could not have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a short work about my Inquisitor and her Iron Bull. Not much plot, just a few glimpses into what their relationship was like.


End file.
